Businesses and consumers presently engage in technological solutions that enable business operations, handle digital content, mange communications, and improve employee mobility. Businesses and consumers may embody these activities in two broad vertical methodologies: 1) implement individual Software as a Service (SaaS) applications from multiple vendors where activation of the service requires minimal technical domain knowledge, low infrastructure costs, and minimal support labor; and 2) internally develop the ability, through direct department definition or contracted services, to purchase, maintain, and provide access to applications, digital content storage, communications, and user data synchronization. To a broad extent, the majority of business and consumer users are motivated to implement, to some degree, both methodologies to manage the diverse activities encountered in business and consumer interactions of digital solutions. However, both solutions drive inherent risks for businesses and consumers.
The first vertical methodology creates a risk for the user and those parties described inside the user's digital data that may see this information outside of their control, loss of data ownership, exposure to ongoing behavior monitoring, undesired jurisdictional exposure, and third party profit generation through the sale of this digital data.
The second vertical methodology requires significant fixed and variable overhead costs for the user in the development of all required systems and purchase/maintenance of application software. Furthermore, the second vertical methodology requires the user to monitor national and international laws to ensure control and privacy compliance. The second vertical methodology also drives the user to recreate or reproduce solutions equivalent to existing third party services, and invariably forces the user to adopt the first vertical methodology solutions in addition as to reduce implementation time during growth phases.
What is needed is an improved technological solution that overcomes at least some of these limitations.